Shower
by timeturneruser
Summary: How things could change with the most mudane of tasks pleae pay close attention to first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a question for all and depending on your reviews and or messages i will make my choice. I have been debating wither to complete the story ideas i have had or try to make them one shots. So please if you would like to see some of story ideas finshed review and tell me that or tell me you dont want them finished and i will just continue to give you story ideas. Just like the one in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry fell victim to the twins itching powder prank he was itching like crazyand it was driving him nuts. The twins laughed and decided enough was enough " a shower will get rid of the itching powder Harry." they both said.

He ran upstairs and stripped off his clothes and put them in the laundary and got clean clothes and checked them. The itching got bad he got to the doors and he heard the shower going he cursed the blacks for having one shower. He knocked " how much longer?"

Hermione voice rang back out " i just got in Harry so you will have to use a anther bathroom if you have to go."

He was itching like crazy and Hermione he knew from being in the burrow 4th year that she took 40 minutes in the bathroom. He couldnt take the itching anymore he ran back to his room and got his wand and went back to the bathroom and unlocked the door. He walked silently towards the shower and dropped his towel he turned and used his wand to lock the door this got her attention. " who is in here?"

Harry opened the curtain and got in " the twins got me with the itching powder and i couldnt stand out there waiting for you to finish."

She was sputtering here she was naked in the shower with her equally naked best friend. " Hermione just go with it we are both naked and on equal ground."

She sighed and looked him over as he looked her over. She couldnt believe it after getting comfrontable they where having a conversation in the shower. He even washed her hair for her and brushed it while in the showerIt actually was straight. The shower was turnedoff and he cast a tempary sticking charm on her hair to hold it straight.

They got dressed Hermione was cursing " i forgot my tool i need it to put my bra on."

Harry looked her confused " I had a shoulder injury when i was younger makes it hard to reach behind my back."

She had it on but couldnt snap it he spun her around and snpped it for her. She decided to embrass him. " i might have you shower with you everytime if its this fun and you are this helpful."

He smiled " i would love to how about we also included baths."

She turned red she finshed getting dressed " i dont care once someone has seen me naked i comfrontable with them seeing me that way again."

They opened the door and walked out and down to the kitchen for dinner. People where sitting at the table andtalking Hermione and Harry grabbed some food and sat. " feel better?" Fred asked.

Geroge laughed " how was the cold shower Harry?"

He looked at them cofused so did Hermione the twins looked at Sirius. " i never told him of the shower near his room."

The twins where confused " so how did you take a shower Harry because we did the prank knowing when Hermione would be in the shower."

Hermione turned red but decided she wasnt going to hide " simply Fred and George he joined me in the shower."

The table went quiet Molly being a mother over reatced " that is simply inapporite for two kids to be doing that."

Harry shock his head " Mrs. Weasley it was just a shower nothing else i mean if it did led to that its none of any ones bussiness and we know the consequences of said actions."

She was sputtering Arthur intervined " Molly this isnt are house nor are kids we cant say anything."

Ron being a prat butted in " so Hermione when i can join you for a shower and see you naked?"

She turned towards him " after today i will be putting up better wards on the door to keep people out i dont want in there."

Ron loooked put out but the looks of his mother didnt matter to him he kept going " but Harry got to see you naked i am your best friend why cant i."

She growled " because he did so because it was a emrgecy due to the twins prank and he didnt know of the other shower they also pranked out. "

He slumped " so what you are saying is Harry can join in your shower but i cant"

She nodded her head and went back to eating they all went to the library for some reading after dinner. The all went to bed Harry couldnt sleep so he slipped down to Hermione's room. He knocked and walked in and sat on her bed " Hermione you still up."

She looked up " whats up Harry?"

He sighed and took off his slippers and put his feet on the bed " i cant sleep i am to worried about the trail tommrow."

" stand up." he did so she lifted the covers " get under." he joined her she curled up to him like she did some nights on the couch in the common room at Hogwart after a nightmare. " i understand your worry Harry."

Harry had a idea a crazy idea " Hermione whats the farthest away does a Boggart have to be in order to change his apperance before it hides again?"

" 20 feet."

He nodded his head " can they be seen by muggles meaning can a boggart show them there worst fear."

She shock her head " no they are like most magcial creatures can be seen only by someone with a magcial core. But they will terroize a muggleif there is a magcial near by and it plays on there fears."

He smirked " Hermione i have a perfect alabi for my actions besides making the minstry looking bad and making me look like a loon claiming Voldmort was back."

She looked at him in confusion and then it clicked " but what is this about Voldmort people need to know he is back."

He sighed " Hermione they wont listen its like the saying seeing is believing. Thats what Voldmort wants he wants me to look crazy so people stop believing in me. I got to stop giving him what he wants. "

She nodded in agreement " but Harry how are you going to backtrack your last statement of seeing him raise again and kill Cedric."

He wrapped an arm around here and squeezed her tighter " due to exposure of the toture curse it affected my mind. There has been reports of this happening all the time."

She nodded her head " Harry when did you go so smart?"

He sighed " i always have been smart i had to hide it because of my realtives and then i meet Ron and he was first friend and i didnt want to lose him because i was smarter then you. well today seeing you naked showed me that i was trying to please the wrong friend." she looked at him confused " you have been there always for me and i always been there for you. Now i aint gay so i think i am going to stick with the one person who has been there with me and is also pretty to look at."

She blushed and cuddled into his side " thank you you are my first real friend Harry and i wouldnt want to lose it for anything."

They awoke to Molly screaming " first its the shower and now you are sleeping in bed together out of the bed now Harry."

He had enough he stood in his sleeping pants " shut up and mind your dam bussiness what i do with Hermione is none of your bussiness. You need to get through your head i will never love Ginny more then a friend. So quit trying i love Hermione and will for as long as i shall live."

Molly was fercious " you need to be with some one apporiote for you and have things in common with and Ginny is the girl."

He growled he saw Ginny approach and she was pissed " Harry told me last year and i agreed it would be to creepy for me to date him. I mean i am pretty smart witch i play quidditch and i have red hair. He told me i could pass for his sister and he didnt believe in incest and i tend to agree with him that would be gross."

Molly lost his cool " Harry you are going to be a Lord some day and you dont need to dirty yourself with that mudblood you need a pureblood."

There where two gasps but the thrid was a growl of anger. He grabbed Hermione out of bed he grabbed her rune craving knife and pricked her finger. " does it look like she has mud in veins." He grabbed Ginny pricked her finger " it looks the same to me so no one is better then the next."

She snorted " you know i am talking of blood purity Harry and you know it you need to be with a pureblood to improve your status after your father married a mudblood."

He rushed her and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her and slammed her against the wall Arthur came running in and was shocked he went to interfre until he heard Harry's words. " call my Mother or Hermione a mother mudblood again and you wont be abale to speak again so chose your next words wisely."

She spit in his eyes "i dont know why i tried to help you by getting you with my daughter you are just a filthy half blood who has no place in this world but at the feet of a pureblood."

Hermione came over and ripped her left sleeve off and it showed a dark mark " i think we find your leak in the order Mr. Weasley."

He went pale and Molly went white as a ghost she was found out. She couldnt believe her secret was out because of her anger. The rest of the Weasleys and Tonks and Hestia came in and gasped at the site before them. Molly secertly pulled out a knife and slashed Harry's arm.

He dropped her and grabbed his arm she pulled out her wand and blasted everyone in the doorway with a reducto. Harry ran after her she ran down the stairs he dove and grabbed her ankle. She went flying down the stairs and she landed with a sicking crunch.

Bill apperated in with Charlie and one of them blasted Harry across the floor into a wall. " stop your mom was a death eater." Hermione shouted as she came out of the room.

Charlie and Bill smiled " we know." He gave a look to Charlie "we ould have fun wih the brainy mudblood i am sure she will be a screamer."

She paled they advanced towards her and she hit Charlie with a tripping curse and then a bombarda and he flew down the stairs. This pissed Bill he roared and charged after her. Then there was a scream and the next second blood was running out of Bills mouth he slumped forward. Hermione saw Harry stabbed him with his own bone from a compound fracture in his arm.

Sirius who placed a silencing ward on his door finally came out and saw the mess they quickly explained what happened. He ran to check to see the damage done. They found the first body they saw was Hestias she had a bunch of bones threw her body. The next was Ron's there was nothing left but his head Fred and George where serciously injured from the sharpnel. They where placed in a statis charm by Sirus along with Tonks. Arthur and Ginny where dead and it looked like thats what saved the other three they acted like a shield.

Sirius ran down and made a floo call Madam Promfrey came through along with the headmaster and Minerva. Remus came a few minutes later as they where upstairs they never noticed Percy show up. Remus who was standing in the door way was stabbed with a silver blade. He died without a sound he cast a silent drilling curse used to bore through wall at the two woman.

It nailed both Minerva and Poppy who where leaning over two patients in went through Mineravas head and then continued on through Poppys chest. He dropped Remus to the floor and cast Fiendfyre and tried to run out but he was stopped by Moody nailing him with the organ bursting curse.

The rest of the surviving members where transported out using the headmasters Phoenix. The rest of the night was hell as the twins died and Tonks barley made the morning. Poppy would have healed them all she was the best in England with her death there was none who could match her. The reason the best in the world was at Hogwarts is because childern tended to have the most accidents and came with new ways to have a mishap.

So within a night Molly Weasley was found to be a inner circle death eater according to her Journal was dead. She was was the one who corrupted Peter and the oldest Weasley childern and her next goal was the twins. Arthur was found to be under a love potion and Molly killed her own brothers.

The body count stood like this.

Molly Weasley- Inner circle death eater and Voldmorts left hand died by falling down a flight of stairs as a result of Harry.

Arthur Weasley - one of the greatest miss use of muggle objects officer was dead by the results of Molly's reducto.

Bill Weasley- Englands best curse breaker and a future death eater killed by Harry stabbing him through the chest with his own bone.

Charlie Weasley - One of the worlds best dragon handlers furture killed by a tripping jinx and a bombarda down the stairs died by Hermione Grangers hands.

Percy Weasley- Death Eater and one of the worlds best suck ups died by a organ bursting curse killed by mad eye.

Fred and George Weasley- One of the best jokers and one of the best inventors died by reducto by there own mother.

Ron Weasley- one of the greatest chess players killed by his own mothers reducto.

Ginny Weasley- would have been one of the greatest chasers of all time killed by her mothers reducto.

Hestia Jones- assistant director of DMLE was killed by Mollys Reducto.

Remus Lupin- werewolf best friend of Sirius and a former maurder Killed by silver blade and killed by Percy.

Minerva Mcgongall- worlds best Transfurgation experts killed by a drilling curse died by Percys hands.

Poppy Promfrey- one of the best healers if not the best in the world killed by a drilling curse died at Percys hands.

Harry sighed as he laid on a bed as his arm was healing he couldnt believe what had happened. At around 2 in the afternoon the next day he heard shouts outside of his room. Amelia Bones stepped in his room " Harry James Potter for failure to show up for your hearing i am here to snap your wand."

He Gave a look of confusion " how was i supposed to show up i was under orders from the healers to stay in bed and i was busy healing. I know the headmaster told the minstry of what happened last night and i am sure they are investgating."

She thrusted her hand out " no matter the letter you where given told you to be there or your wand would be snapped."

Harry hold it close " usually those things are held off for circumstances like this or is it just for purebloods only."

She took a step back he got out of bed " are you like the rest of them a blood purist thinking i am half blood and i dont deserve a wand."

She didnt expect this but she pulled out her hand and fired off a spell he ducked. " you will die today Potter for right now death eaters are attacking this hospital."

She changed like she was under poly juice he didnt recongize the woman " now prepare to die like you should have done when i sent the Dementors." He gave a look of confusion " dont know who i am i am Dolores Umbridge under securarty to the Minstry of magic."

She fired off anther spell he dove out of the way as he leapt he cast a transfugartion seemed to work as she changed to that of a toad. The headmaster opened the door at that time and stepped on her " i thought there would be a death eater in here." Harry pointed down the Headmaster looked down and saw what he stepped on. " you transfigured them who was it?"

He sighed " she said she was Dolores Umbridge."

Headmaster chuckled " Sorry Harry people always said she looked like a toad and you just changed her into a toad."

He joined in " Headmaster i think it best we get out of here."

He regained himself and they left " we didnt know but last night Voldmort broke into Azkaban in the midst of what happened last night." He was shocked " Amelia shoud be showing up with Aurors soon."

Harry shock his head " no Umbridge i think killed her she was polyjuiced as her."

Headmaster sighed then they came upon a large group of Death eaters. " Harry we are going to have to fight throw out your strongest spells dont hold back."

Harry was firing off what he knew he saw a curse fly past him and hit Hermione he turned and it was Bellatrix he knew from books. He watched Hermione fall and one of the fighters spoke knelt down and checked her pulse " she dosnt have a pulse."

Bella chuckled " did i make ickly Potter mad?" She was blocking the headmasters spells. " what are you going to do about it? probably absoutely nothing?"

She was trying to get him to charge her or get carless he kept his cool and she kept insulting him and making fun of her death. Harry didnt know the person didnt know where to look for a pulse and she was alive and her breathing was shallow. She finally made him snap " Avada Kederva." The biggest green curse ripped out of his wand ripped threw her shield. Nailed her in the chest and she fell over dead the fight stopped from the death eaters because they where shocked and they where nailed from all sides with curses.

Delahov the Lestranges brothers and Lucious Malfoy and 20 low level death eaters fell down dead to over exposure to spells. Harry was shocked " i am sorry headmaster i didnt mean to do that i was so pissed and i wanted her dead and i remembred the spell from 4th year."

Headmaster put a hand on his shoulder " Harry sure you used a unforgivable but that action led us to victory here today you may saved countless lives. In certain circumstances its ok to use the unforvables as long as it dosnt become tempting. You exhausted all avenues before using the curse."

Haryr nodded " your right headmaster and i dont feel like Croutch Jr said i would feel like after casting it for the first time." The headmaster had a look of confusion " he said we would feel dirty unclean and want to cast it again because it felt so good. I feeljustified and like i did the right thing and i dont want to do it again unless i really have to. "


End file.
